


Give you a boost

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brains!Harry, F/M, Grifter!Draco, Hacker!Hermione, Hitter!Ron, M/M, Thief!Luna, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets dragged into the world of cons when he teams up with a hacker, a hitter and a thief to complete a job. After being betrayed by their client, he takes the team and teaches them how good it feels when you give someone a boost out of a harsh event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nigerian Job Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetic_Haerts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetic_Haerts/gifts).



> This was a prompt given by Magnetic_Haerts. I’ve have a huge love for Leverage and when I saw the prompt, I was intrigued then I really wanted to do it. Hence this right here. Because there’s a slight change in character, the story will be a bit different but not that different hopefully. Enjoy

Inside a hotel bar, sat an olive toned man, in his mid 30s. He leaned over the bar with a glass of whiskey in front of him. The bartender approached him and said, “The shuttle for the airport comes in 25 minutes. Should I start watering you down?”

“I’ll be fine.” The man said, running his hand through his raven black hair. It was messy, like it never met a brush in its life. Perched on his nose where old fashion circular glasses that covered green eyes. He knocked back the rest of the alcohol when he heard someone.

“Mr. Potter? Harry Potter?” Harry turned at the sound of the accented voice to look at a man who was much older than him. He had to be in his late 60s, with shoulder length brown hair that was streaked with silver. His beard was almost completely silver and his blue eyes seemed to be begging. “I’m sorry. I’ve read all about you and your conquests. See, I’ve read about you finding the stolen painting in Malian and the identity theft. You save your insurance company over millions and millions of dollars. Best and youngest insurance investigator of your time. However when you need help, with your son they-”

Slamming the glass on the table and turning to the man, Harry said, “just a heads up, the part where I slam your head into the table top about 9 or 10 times? Yeah, coming pretty close on that. Watch where you tread, and choose your next word wisely.”

“So sorry, but I want to offer you job. How much do you know of planes?”

“Well not much. I mean I can try if I have a pencil and those rulers.” Harry drawled, getting slightly bored of the conversation

“My designs where stolen and I know where they are. I need you to steal them back.”

The two men relocated themselves to another table, Harry glaring at the man.

“Ok, so start with your name? Like I said, airplanes don’t really catch my attention so enlighten me.”

“I am Igor Karkroff. I am CEO of Karkroff Airlines. And this man,” Igor pulled out a picture of a man, almost as old as Harry. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes were blocked by sunglasses, “Poliakoff, he has stolen my designs!” he spat out

“How are you so sure Poliakoff stole them in the first place?” Harry asked sceptically

“Ba, please. My engineer goes missing with the designs and weeks later, this child releases an identical design? No, I know that little child stole them.”

Rolling his eyes at the name calling Harry said, “It seems like a stupid risk to try and steal it back. While it does take longer, there are other ways to do this.”

“No, you do not understand. At end of this month, I have a shareholders meeting. I have spent over 5 million pounds and 5 years doing this and I go with nothing to show for it. Please, I’m begging you. Here, look at the people that I have hired. Do you not recognise those names?”

Harry took the folders that he was handed and opened them. “Yeah, I recognise them. I’ve chased them all be-. Luna, you hired Luna?” Harry asked stunned

“Is there anyone better?” Igor asked

“No, but there is a reason she’s called Looney Lovegood.”

“That is why I need you.”

Harry let out a laugh, throwing the folders back on the table, “I’m not a thief.”

“I have thief. I need one honest man to look after all of them. Will you help me?”

Harry gained a thoughtful look on his face before he said, “there’s no way this will work. All these guys have the same rep, they all work alone. That’s the way, it’s always been that way. There’s no way they’ll work for you.”

Shaking his head, Karkroff said, “They will. For 300, 000 pounds they will. And for watching them, I double it. Plus there is a bonus. The little boy is insured by Magic Insurance, your old boss. They have a 50 million intellectual property rights policy. I ask you Mr. Potter, how badly do you want to, as you young people say, screw over the people who allowed your son to die?”

Harry’s eyes hardened as his fist tightened. “I’m in.”

* * *

 

It was a late night as two pairs of people meet each other in front of Poliakoff Enterprises. Harry turned and left the other 3 to cross the street while he headed for another building. An abandoned building that had a clear site of the Enterprises was his vantage point. He set up a projector that was connected to a laptop. A floor plan showed itself on the slightly damaged wall, the picture taking a back seat on the laptop’s screen. An iPhone 4, sat next to the laptop, the call screen up.

“Clear comms on.” Harry said putting on a headset on.

On the building of Poliakoff Enterprises, a woman with long brown curly hair, looked appalled at the headset she held in her hands. “Harry, you still use an iPhone 4 in the age of Samsung 7s. When this is over, we’re going to need to talk about your choice in tech.” she said, said Samsung 7 pressed against her ear. “I have something much nicer that won’t take that long to hook up to you.”

“Ok, but Hermione, no surprises.” Harry said

“I’ve been doing this since I enter secondary school. I’m Captain Discipline.”

Hermione Ganger, she may look like your average bookish girl but she was so much more. She was wanted for internet and computer fraud. A particular memory that came up was when she hacked into the accounts of Adian Lynch, famous rugby player, to rent out the penthouse of a hotel with the added bonus of having Magic Mike cast members join her. Hey bookish she may be, but every girl needed a release. She pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal about 6 ear pieces. They were small and clear, the wiring clearly seen. She pulled one out and handed one to the man behind her.

His hair was a shocking ginger, his face filled with freckles. His face was blank as he took the earpiece from Hermione as she explained what it was. “It’s a bone condition earpiece mike. It works off the vibrations of your jaw.” As he put it in, he heard Hermione whisper, “You can hear everything.” His blank face took one of slight impression.

“Guess you’re not as useless as you look.”

Looking insulted, Hermione snapped back, “please. What do you even do?”

Ron Wesley glared at the back of the hacker’s head. She obviously didn’t know that he was the retrieval specialist for the job. He looked like some regular guy but he had been able to take out 10 men with guns _while_ finishing his coffee. He wasn’t someone to be messed with.

As the two pulled their hair out of the way, a blonde young woman hung herself in view. Even upside down and pulled into a ponytail, Ron and Hermione could tell that her wavy hair was long. She also had radish earrings in her ears. “Can I get one?” her airy voice asked

“Anything for another woman criminal.” The blonde plucked an earpiece out of the box and fixed herself up on the metal rafting she was sitting on.

“Didn’t know you went that way.” Ron mentioned as the hacker packed up her bag, her attention focused on her phone.

“I’m not but it’s the Era of Geeks and Nerds darling. I practically rule the world.”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.” Ron muttered

Luna Lovegood watched the two as she fitted the earpiece in her ear. Luna had many things she could be called but the easiest thing Harry could think of, was thief. He had once heard that when she was with a foster family – not a very good one from what he read – she rigged the house to explode so she could steal her stuff bunny back. It was one of the reasons she was known as Looney Lovegood.

As soon as Hermione had connected Harry’s headset to their earpieces, everyone got into place. Luna had a harness on, the rigging connected to the same scaffolding she had been sitting on.

“The last time I used this rig? 2007 in Paris. The weather was so pretty then.” Luna said as she made sure the ropes weren’t tangled

“Wait, the Caravaggio? That was you?” Harry’s voice said through the earpiece, actually sounding surprised.

“Harry, it looked so lonely. I had to take it.” She replied like it made a difference.

“This is safe right?” Ron asked Hermione, pointing to the earpiece. However she wasn’t really paying attention to him

“Of course. But if you start to experience nausea, weakness, stroke…”

Glaring at the woman’s head, Ron muttered, “Exactly why I work alone.”

Taking a deep breath in order not to start yelling and cursing, Harry walked over to the window that looked at the targeted building, “ok guys, we’re going on my count and not a second sooner. Luna, no freelancing.”

“Don’t worry; we know what we’re doing.” Ron said

“5, 4, 3,” Hermione interrupted by sneezing, making Harry start over, “5, 4…”

Ron and Hermione turned when they saw Luna running for the edge of the building

“She gone.” The other two said as they watched Luna jump off the ledge and down the building. Harry watched as she slowed at the floor she needed holding onto the glass. The blonde looked inside the room and noticed the small machine with the green light in the corner of the room.

“Harry, the vibration detectors are on.”

“Alright Luna. Use the binary, not the laser. The slightest motion could set off the alarm.”

Luna pulled out a canister and pointing it away from her, she drew a circle using the melting foam in the canister. She dropped the canister and pulled out a suction cup and attached it to the broken glass. She kept an eye on the light as she pulled out the perfect circle and left it to the same fate as the canister. Without letting herself touch the rounded edges, she slid herself in and planted her hands on the desk in the room. She detached the harness and with the grace of a season gymnast, she pulled herself fully in and flipped off the table with the stealth of a cat. She gave a small smile before leaving the room, leaving Harry blind to what was happening. He just really hoped they stuck to the plan.

Ron opened a cover for a shaft to one of the elevators and Hermione sent down a duffle bag before leading them both down the ladder. While they went down, Luna went into the electrical room and sparked the elevator to start. She also plugged in an iPad to show the cameras of the guards post and the corridors they needed eyes on. She activated the correct elevator just as Ron was saying, “hey Luna, anytime you-”

“They’re on their way.” Luna told Harry

“And what about security?”

Luna smiled when she saw that the guards weren’t shouting up a storm. “They don’t see a thing. As far as there concerned, the elevators haven’t moved at all.”

Said elevator finally stopped at the desired floor and Ron opened the shaft door, letting Hermione drop down into the elevator. Luna opened the doors and the two quickly headed down the hall towards the file room.

“Here.” Ron handed the hacker her device and she plugged the blank card into the card reader as her device uncoded the passcode.

“A ten digit passcode? Standing ovation for your high security. This just makes it so much more fun for me.” Hermione said as the first number was cracked.

“Luna, got any chatter on their frequency?” Harry asked as he looked at the footage she linked to his computer.

“No why?”

“Because,” he said glancing at the roster that was displayed on the wall in front of him, “there are 8 on the roster and only 4 in the post.”

Luna widened the image of the men, “Harry, I can’t tell how many are even in the room. How can you?”

“Haircuts Luna, count the haircuts.”

“I would have missed that.” Luna said under her breath as she checked the other cameras. Her eyes widened as she found the other 4 doing a walk through, “Harry, they’re doing their walk through an hour early. Why are they doing it early?”

Harry’s eyes took in the scene of the men still at the post and caught the sight of something on one of the screens, “playoffs. It’s the football playoffs tonight. They’re doing it early so they won’t miss it. Hermione, Ron, pick it up. You guys might have company soon. Luna, keep them from contacting the people in the booth.”

Just as the security officers found the door Hermione and Ron came from, Luna activated feedback. The noise leaked into the booth where it was turned off by the unsuspecting guards.

“Ron, they’re coming pretty close so I need you to take care of them and use Hermione as bait.”

“Wait, what?! Ron, no come back here!” Hermione yelled as Ron dropped the duffle bag and ran around the corner, “Harry, I didn’t sign up to be someone’s bait!”

“Don’t worry. Ron’ll take care of them.”

“Oh I doubt that.” The brown haired girl muttered. She heard voices and in a split decision, grabbed the duffle bag, leaving the device still in the door. Before she could get very far, the 4 security guards were in front of her.

“Hold it right there! Drop the bag and put your hands up!”

Before she could start cursing in her head, she saw Ron appear behind the men. He sent her a challenging smile and the woman raised the bag as she put her hands up and let it slip out of her hands.

The minute it left her hand, the ginger moved. He shoved two men aside, leaving one with a sharp kick to the back of the knee before punching another. He swung back punching the unharmed guard from before and as he went down, Ron sent the last guard into the wall. He blocked a punch from one guard before slamming his elbow into another’s throat. He slammed one into the wall before he grabbed the last one by his armed hand and bent the arm back causing the guard to let go. He bent it back until he heard and crack and with a slam to the face, he threw the man behind him. He smirked as the bag finally hit the floor and Hermione gave him an impressed look

“That’s what I do.”

“Remind me never to cross you in a dark ally.” The woman said

“I’m more the type to save you in a dark ally.” Ron said approaching her

The brown haired woman only smiled as she heard the beeping of her device finally unlocking the door. It swung open to reveal floor to ceiling walls of hard drives, the green light shining on their smirking faces.

“Hello? Guys, you have to talk to me. I don’t have eyes in there.” Harry said when the comms were too quite.

“Calm down Harry. Guards are going to wake up with a headache but Poliakoff will have one hell of a surprise. I’m stripping the drives as we speak.” While Ron finished dragging the guards in the room, Hermione plugged a flash drive into the console computer. Hitting a few keys, another window opened showing code before all the files started to diminish before there was nothing left but an empty window. “Got it, all the designs and backups.”

“Drop the spike then.” Harry ordered

The hacker typed a few more things before she unplugged the flash drive just as the computer beeped and went white as the hard drive lights went out.

“Did you give them a virus?” Ron asked, grabbing the duffle bag

“I gave them more than one.”

Just as they were heading down the hall back to the elevator, Luna’s voice came over their comms.

“We have a problem. The guards you got, they rest all the alarms for the floor above us. We can’t go up.”

“Every man for himself.” Ron said, making his way to the elevator

“Go right ahead, I’m the one with the merchandise.” Hermione snapped

“And I have an exit.” Luna chimed in

Before anyone else could butt in, Harry said, “and I’m the one with a plan. Now look, I get that you don’t play nice but I need you to work together for 7 more minutes. Head to the elevator and Luna meet them there. Head down. We’re going to the burn scam.” With that, Harry started to gather his things, while Hermione and Ron got into the elevator and pulled clothes from the duffle bag. By the time Luna ran in when it arrived on her floor, the two were more or less dressed in professional clothes.

“So this is plan B I take it?” Luna asked, pulling her shirt off, revealing nothing under it. Ron immediately turned his eyes to the wall.

“Technically that’ll be plan G Luna.” Harry said as he headed back to the ground level.

“How many plans did you make? Do you have a plan M?” Ron asked, fixing his tie before grabbing his blazer

“Yes, you die in plan M Ron.”

“I like plan M.” Hermione said as she twisted her hair into a bun, ignoring the growl that came from the ginger hitter.

Once everyone was dressed, Ron pulled out a temporary cast and put it on Luna’s leg while Hermione applied a fake burn to the side of her face.

In the lobby, the guards on duty at the front desk looked up when the heard a ding from the elevator.

“I thought we closed those down.” With caution, the guard approached the elevators, his hand on his gun. The doors to one of the elevators opened and Hermione, Luna and Ron all walked out. Luna’s leg was in a temporary cast, part of her face covered by the burn mark and she leaned heavily on crutch.

Letting his guard down, the man stared at the mark on Luna’s face only to stop when Ron’s voice cut through.

“Bloody hell, stare a little more why don’t you?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“This make you feel good?” Ron snapped

“Rupert, it’s ok.” Luna said, playing the part of the hurt woman so well.

“How about staring, you get the door.” Ron snapped again, causing the man to sputter out apologies and help them to the revolving door. His apologies followed them as they approach the silver car that pulled up. Once they were all in, Harry pulled off and into the street.

* * *

 

The group, back in their regular clothes, stood in a circle, watching Hermione click around on her laptop.

“Come on Granger. Hurry up.”

“The next person to rush me gets their personal info sent to the highest assassin and I know there a few who want our heads. I am going as fast as I can; I have Wi-Fi but crappy bandwidth.” She typed before stopping and then giving the group a smile. “There we go, it’s sent.”

“Alright, so the money will be in your accounts in the morning.” Harry said

“I think we all did pretty well just now. It’s pretty fun working with others.” Hermione said, stuffing her laptop into her bag

“Yeah well one show only, no encores.” Ron muttered.

“I’ve seem to forgotten your names.” Luna drawled, “Though it was nice to be on the same side.”

“We are not on the same side,” Harry said, “I’m not a thief.”

“You are now. Admit it Potter, you had fun being the black knight instead of the white king.” Ron said

Harry glared before taking off for his car. This prompted the other three to leave in different directions.

Ron was right, they weren’t going to see each other again. But if only they knew that this entire mission was just the beginning.

 


	2. The Nigirian Job Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after the heist, Harry's life is changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that people liked this. I hope you enjoy this chapter where the real fun begins. I was deciding whether or not to follow the Sophie idea but you’ll have to see what I decided to do, please enjoy!

Harry groaned as his phone rung obnoxiously. He pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out the noise, but the phone continued ringing. Blindly reaching for it, he hit the blurry green button and answered, “What?”

“You double crossed me!” Harry sat up as the familiar voice screamed through the phone. “I never got the files!”

“What are you talking about? I saw them go out.”

“I do not know what you saw, but I got nothing.”

Harry sighed, “Well, I did tell you that these guys can’t be trusted.”

“That is why you were hired. I am freezing the payments!”

Rubbing his face in irritation, Harry wondered if the money was worth it. Without the plans, the company would still take the hit but he still didn’t feel right that the plans didn’t go to the right place. Sighing again, he spoke, “ok look. I’ll come over to your office and we can figure this out.”

“No!” Karkroff yelled, “Not here. There is an old hanger in the country. I send you the address and you be there in one hour!” with those final words, the man hung up, leaving a very confused Harry.

“Last time I take job.”

* * *

 

Harry walked through the dark hallway of the hanger. He didn’t scare easy but he had to admit, this place was giving him the creeps. He raised an eyebrow when he heard familiar voices.

“I know you had something to do with this.”

“How could I of done anything? You had the files the entire time!” Harry walked to the room he heard the voices from and there stood Hermione and Ron. The African American woman had a gun aimed at Ron’s head but the ginger didn’t seem at all bothered.

“Oi!” the two spun around to face Harry, “did you send files?”

“Of course I did. It may have been crappy bandwidth but I know how to my job. Of course imagine my surprise when I get up to have the pay man not paying.”

“Which wasn’t my fault.” Ron muttered

“That’s still to be decided.”

“You don’t seem to be all that concerned with a gun pointed at you.” Harry mentioned

“The safety is on.”

“I’m not stupid, I’m not falling for that.”

“He’s right actually.” Seeing Hermione let her guard down for a second, Harry lashed out and knocked the gun out of her hand. With the hacker unarmed he turned to the hitter. “You got anything on you?”

“I don’t like guns.” Ron said, lifting his hands in a ‘no harm’ way.

The three turned when they heard a gun cock. Luna was walking to them, a gun aimed at them.

“My money wasn’t in my account this morning. That makes me very sad and I don’t enjoy being sad.”

Harry took a gentle hold of Luna’s wrist while he pulled the gun from her grip. He gave her a small smile when she gave it up without any protest. “Ok, so none of you got paid, at all?”

“I’m not supposed to see you guys ever again. If I didn’t want to lose my cred, I wouldn’t even be here.” Ron grumbled

This prompted the two women to let out complaints of their own while Harry ran through the information in his head. “You all didn’t get paid and you’re all really pissed off.” He finally spoke getting their attention, “and the only way to get everyone together in the same place was tell us, we aren’t getting paid.”

The silence seemed heavy as what they had been called for hit them. Seeing they had finally got it, Harry led them to loading dock. He hit the button to the rising door and just as they all got out, the hanger exploded, throwing them all forward.

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes, his head pounding. The sounds of a hospital assaulted his ears instantly. He groaned and pulled himself up, when he noticed he was handcuffed to the bed. He looked over to Ron who was seated in a chair opposite to him, also handcuffed.

“You don’t like hospitals do you?” it seemed like a strange question, but anyone paid attention could see that Harry was tense and uncomfortable.

“No, not really.”

“It’s about time you got up.” Harry turned his head to the vent that connected to the other room. Luna paced up and down the space between her and Hermione’s bed. While Luna had been uncuffed since she arrived, Hermione was still cuffed to her bed and looking upset about it. “The police and fire brigade arrived just as we were waking up. The local police responded rather quickly.”

“Were we processed?” Harry asked but he got his answer when Ron lifted his hand to show the inked prints. “Ok, new question. How long do we have?”

“Judging by the tech they have here, 40 minutes at most.” Hermione said

“We got printed 20 minutes ago. Our names are in data bases, it won’t take long for every police agency to get a flight to England to try and arrest our arses. I can take these guys and get us out with no problems.” Ron said.

“You do that and you’ll ruin my escape plan.” Luna yelled

“And I’m still locked up, hello.”

“Hey! Be quiet all of you. Do you know why I was hired for this job with you? Because while you know what to do by yourselves, I know what you can all do together. So just like you were able to get out last night, we’re going to get out together. Luna, I need you to get me a phone.”

“What for?”

“The police outside are waiting for a phone call, so we’re going to give them that call.”

Luna sighed. “This is gonna suck.” She said as she shoved her fingers down her throat causing her to gag. Hermione’s squeals seemed to gain attention because Harry could hear the police officer knock on the door and ask if everything was alright.

It was a matter of minutes before Luna was on the bed, under the guise she had been locked there the whole time, having her temperature taken by the doctor. She quickly glanced at Hermione who gave her a small nod.

“Throwing up could mean signs of a concussion. If you feel dizzy at all, tell the police man ok?” Luna gave a small smile. After the room was cleared Luna got up again, her handcuff already undone. She lifted up a BlackBerry while Hermione pulled out an iPhone 6plus. Her face furrowed at the sight of the old phone.

“Who even uses BlackBerrys anymore? This is a crime against technology.”

Luna pushed the phone through the vent, where Harry plucked it before it fell forward. He threw the phone to Ron.

“You think we can get out of this?” Ron asked

“Only way to find out.”

Out in the waiting room, a police man waited, within eyeshot of the rooms of the group. A nurse moved from behind the front desk and called to the waiting police man, “there’s a call for you on line two.”

The man accepted the phone, “Hello.”

“Hello, this is Officer Stanley with Scotland Yard. We got the request you sent in, but they seem to be sending up all these red flags. There’s someone here from Interpol to speak with you, can you hold?” when he got confirmation, Ron threw the phone to Harry.

“Hello, this is Officer Knight with Interpol. Sir, you have our man, it would seem.”

Hermione took a picture of herself before attaching it to the document she had been working on since she got the phone.

“We have an agent in there with the people you picked up. She’s been undercover for 3 years. You’ll be getting a fax with confirmation of what I’m telling you.”

The police officer was handed a paper by one of the nurses and on it was an official Interpol employee page. A picture of Hermione was in the corner along with information.

“Most of what I’ve told you is completely classified. I need to know if I can trust you, can I?”

Before they knew it, Hermione was leading them into a yellow and blue blocked police car. Hermione took pleasure in causing Ron to hit his head when he tried to climb in the car. He growled at her before climbing in. Hermione turned to the police officers watching her.

“Gentlemen, thank you for your help and for your service. I’m proud to have worked with you, if only for a short while.” She gave them a bright smile before getting into the car and driving off. As she drove, a nurse came over to the men

“You have a phone call, from Scotland Yard.”

* * *

 

Hermione opened the door to a tastefully decorated loft apartment and lead the group inside.

“Tickets to anywhere but here, coming up.”

“I wanna beat Karkroff so bad, people that look like him bleed.” Ron muttered

“Too bad he knows your face. He knows all our faces. None of us can get close now.” Luna said, “Plus, I didn’t get my money and that makes me sad.”

“Why is that the only thing you’re worried about?” Ron snapped

“It’s very important to me.”

“Excuse me,” Hermione said from a desk that held 3 monitors, “if you two can’t stop judging each other from over there, I need you to see this.” The group gathered around Hermione as she pointed to the right most monitor, “Check out what my wed crawlers picked up.”

It was a video of coverage of their theft from the night before. Poliakoff was giving a statement saying how his company had been working on the past 5 years and how those who did it would be charged to the full extent of the law.

“It could be a cover up.” Harry said

“True except, I did keep a copy of the files we got.” Hermione mentioned as she pulled them up on the middle screen, “these time stamps go back 5 years. Its way too much work to fake all those. Which of course means we didn’t steal these back...”

“It means we stole them.” Harry said

“Why lie to us then?” Luna asked

“Because your thieves. If he asked you to straight out steal it, you would have been suspicious. You all would of given reason as to not wanting to do it and bailed. This way you wouldn’t see the double cross cause he looked like another guy way in over his head.”

“Then why didn’t you see it?” Ron asked annoyed.

“Because I’m not a thief.”

“Then maybe that’s the problem.”

“Ok,” Hermione said as her printer started up and printed 4 different tickets. Harry had to hand it to her; he didn’t even notice her booking them. “These tickets are for France, Los Angeles, Rome and Tokyo. They match the I.Ds you gave me. Now if you excuse me, I have to arrange to have my library shipped.”

“You’re running?” Harry asked, almost surprised

“Yeah, we have way too many people after us to let ourselves just sit here.” Hermione said, noticing Harry now focused his attention to the screen that had a news website up, the article detailing the new project Karkroff Airlines released.

“And you’re not the only one. It was a high risk play, seeing you you’ve got your life tied to the stock prices like a cinder block and the shareholders meeting coming up. This guy can have any time to cool down. His guard’s down and it’s the perfect time to strike.”

“Harry, you’re not actually thinking about going after this guy, are you?” Hermione asked

Turning back to group, Harry explained, “Well how do you think I got back the stolen merchandise back when I worked in Insurance? Guys like this are greedy, smart and the best type of mark. They always make the best faces when they find out they’ve been had.”

“It’s even better when they don’t realise it.” Luna said, with a contented smile on her face, making the other two members of the group raise their eyebrows. “But, Karkroff does think he got rid of us, making it easier for us.”

“What in it for me?” Ron asked

“Payback, and if it goes well a whole lot of money.”

“And me?” Luna asked

“Money, and if it goes right? A whole lot of money. What about you Hermione?”

“It would save the trouble of having to ship my books. Let’s do it.”

“What’s in it for you?” Ron asked

Harry stayed silent as his eyes got a faraway look, “he used my son.” The room was once again filled with a tense silence before Harry clapped his hands. “Alright, let’s go get Malfoy.” He said before leading them out, ignoring Ron’s question of who Malfoy was.

* * *

 

With the help of Hermione, Harry led them to an amateur theatre where the group watched in horror at the horrible acting they watched. The women on the stage had long silvery blonde hair and her grey eyes glowed as she recited Lady Macbeth’s famous monologue.

“She’s very awful and I really don’t go around insulting people unless the deserve it.” Hermione said

“Harry, are you sure this is the person for the job?” Luna asked hesitantly.

“This isn’t his stage.” Harry said before walking towards the door, leaving his group a little confused. Had he said ‘he’?

Waiting by the alleyway exit, Harry was subjected to questioning of his mind.

“Guys, enough. Luna’s right, Karkroff knows our faces. If we want to get back at him we have to play him with someone totally new.” At that moment, the backdoor opened and two people walked out. Malfoy was with a man about his age. The man’s hand was out as Malfoy pulled out hairpins from their hair. Their attention was pulled when Harry started to clap.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is Blaise, Harry Potter.” The group raised their eyebrows. In the theatre, Malfoy’s voice, while cringy at the time, was the perfect tone of female voices. Now, the sound was deeper, more masculine. They became even more confused when Malfoy pulled their long hair off to reveal it was nothing but a wig. The hair underneath was slightly messy but the same pale blond as the wig.

“Quite the performance Draco.”

“Didn’t the program say the name was Lynx Malfoy?” Ron asked, prompting Hermione to pull out her phone to try and find out something about this person.

Harry pretended that he couldn’t hear the whispers behind him. He knew he could trust Draco or Lynx as some people knew him. Draco was one of the best grifters he had the chance of meeting. He meet him when an heiress disappeared with stolen art in Paris. He had found Draco in the middle of removing the pictures from their frames and was immediately shot in the shoulder. He repaid the favour and earned himself a very annoyed Draco. After chasing him for a few more months, Draco had explained the name changes he had.

“Whatever has been stolen, it wasn’t us.” Blaise said, reminding Harry he was also there. Blaise was a master as fashion and makeup. If anyone needed to be someone else in a flash, Blaise was the person to do it. Too bad he only worked for grifters. “We’re citizens now, honest.”

 “I’m not.”

Draco looked surprised, “you’re playing my side? Well, I did say you were bound to have much more fun as the black knight then the white king.”

“So I guess you’re in?”

Draco quickly nodded, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Back at Hermione’s place, Draco was placed under close eye of the rest of the group.

“Are you genderfluid?” Luna asked

“No.”

“Non-binary?” Hermione questioned

“No.” Draco said, his patience slowly thinning. Harry could remember how much the blond hated the type of questioning he would be put under.

“Transgender?” Ron asked

“No.”

“Then what are you?” Ron asked and Harry could see Draco had enough.

“Ok story time, my mother wanted a girl so when I was younger she would dress me up like one till my father made her stop. What she did never affected my mind set so, no, I’m not genderfluid because I only see myself as a guy. I dress like a woman if it helps me get what I want. I also never liked labels because they were forced on me since I was a kid. So no, not genderfluid, non-binary or transgender. I don’t have a label because I’m Draco Malfoy. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to put a label on me or I’ll repeat this story so it’ll get into your small brains. Do I make myself clear?”

“Fucking git, the attitude isn’t necessary.” Ron snapped.

“Ok, enough! Ron, drop it. Hermione if you please.” Harry cut in before Ron started a fight he had a feeling he’d lose quickly. Draco pissed made for a quick victory in the blond’s favour when in an argument.

“Right, sorry. Ok.” Hermione typed something on her wireless keyboard that was connected to the flat screen T.V that sat above her fireplace. Pictures of Igor Karkroff appeared on the screen. “Igor Karkroff, he’s the CEO of Karkroff Airlines. He focuses on new tech development. Born and raised in Bulgaria, rich daddy went to Oxford and got his MBA at Yale.”

“When was the last time you met an Igor?” Harry asked out loud

“Vietnam, in a town called Ban Houei Xai.” Ron answered.

“That’s near the Chinese border.” Draco said looking confused, “odd place for you to be.”

“And that’s an odd thing for you to know.”

“Odd even for a git?” Draco teased, causing Ron to frown.

“Moving on, Karkroff is personally in charge of the really big government contracts for Department of Defence and maybe even MI-6.”

“Can we use that against him?” Luna asked

“No. while he deals with that, his biggest concern is the commercial airlines.”

“Hermione, when you showed us the files you had, I’m assuming you got the designs as well?”

“Of course not Harry, that would be very wrong.” She said sarcastically as she typed, bringing up the designs.

“That’s an airplane.” Blaise said from his spot behind the couch near Draco.

“That’s a short haul domestic airplane. One hour flights, fastest growing segment of its industry, very fuel efficient and high tech with a very nice carbon nose and...” Harry stopped when he noticed all eye on him. He shrugged, slightly embarrassed, “you pick up on a few things here and there.”

“I pick up myself not released makeup and you pick up airplane lingo,” Blaise said before looking down at Draco, “but then again, he picks up a lot of things doesn’t he Draco?”

Luna burst into a fit of giggles while Draco hissed at his friend to piss off.

“Now, Karkroff and Poliakoff have been head to head for the past five years on research trying to grab the lead on an industry that worth, I don’t know, 11 billion pounds?”

Calming down from her giggle fit Luna said, “Poliakoff got their first but Karkroff took the short cut.”

“He’s got a rival. This guy pisses him off so much, if the name calling from when he hired me is anything to go by, that he went to stealing just to win.”

“What are you thinking Potter?” Draco asked

“I’m thinking Nigerians. Yes, Nigerians will work perfectly.” Harry then took himself to the kitchen leaving the group to stare after him before turning to Draco, who didn’t seem at all concerned about what Harry left them.

“Well, he hasn’t changed a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry if Draco’s explanation offends you. Anyway, originally I planned to have this chapter continue everything, but there was only so much I could do, so next chapter will conclude the first job. Leave a comment and a kudo if you haven’t already. Check me out at my Tumblr sasuhinasno1fan


End file.
